


everytime we touch

by Basicallymonkey101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cyni’s POV, Song Parody, based on the Blackened Skies Discord Server, no further context, the fandom is bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: song parody for Cyni.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 5





	everytime we touch

I still smell the piss when you log onto the server  
I still see the crack in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you shits hard to survive  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
With every shitty fic I wish I could die  
Can't you feel my sanity drop, I want this to stop  
Tell me why, god, why  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
With every scrum debate I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart swell, this server’s going so well  
Need this in my life  
'Cause with all you maniacs, I have this feeling  
That everything you write makes me want to cry  
'Cause every time we touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
My Server’s the castle, you guys are the bombs  
But you wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall  
With every body here, I have this feeling  
That every little chat makes me reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
But it still makes me want to cry  
In every little joke, I feel the static  
The nutjobs of despair make everything worse  
But I still love you so, you all need to know,  
Need this in my life

**Author's Note:**

> don’t challenge me Cyni.


End file.
